


You Promised! || A Fairy Tail Fanfiction

by amyryde1



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyryde1/pseuds/amyryde1
Summary: "You promised you'd always be there, that you would always protect me...""You promised... You wouldn't die!"A bunch of promises made and broken. A subdued love brought forth. A secret kept quiet for 400 years becomes public. What will happen when our favourite dragon gives his life to save his best friend?





	1. Prologue: Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot and E.N.D powers and any Original Characters.

_Prologue: **Memories**_

_It's been a year since I last saw you. A year since the war against Alaveres. I'm sorry it's only now that I write. It's been hectic and I've only just started to find myself again._   
_I suppose I should tell you everything that's happened since you left._   
_Gray finally maned up and asked Juvia out. You should've seen her face when she fainted: pure bliss. Haha! Knowing you, you would've started up a "celebratory" fight with Gray over it._   
_Gajeel and Levi haven't got together yet, but they are MUCH closer than before. Hehe! I'll just have to do something about that!_   
_Master and First are up to something too. Nobody but Mest knows what it is. They've got him working in the basement where the lacrima that holds Master Mavis's body is. It must have similar properties to the Lacrima if it is in the same room._   
_I wonder if it has something to do with that last spell Achnologia used in the war... I'm rambling now. But still, that spell... Took not only the last of the magic he possessed but also two other people's. Three of the strongest mages the world had known, gone simultaneously._   
_I remember the last words you said after that._   
_Do you remember them? Do you remember me, ... Natsu?_

 

**Chapter 1: The Beginning of the E.N.D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the E.N.D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I only own the plot, E.N.D's powers and any Original Characters.

_'Thoughts'_  
"Conversation"

* * *

 

_ Chapter 1:  _ **_ The Beginning of the E.N.D _ **

**LUCY** Heartfilia panted as she brought down yet another adversary. She was at her wits ends; her brain fuzzy from exhaustion. Her arms and legs shook from the energy the force of her kicks and lashes had consumed. She was running on the last fumes of her magic. She was tired - eighteen hours of back to back fighting could do that to a Mage. Lucy looked around for her friends amongst the sea of wizards, struggling to gain an ounce of much needed strength. She looked up briefly to notice the blue blob in the sky known to the mages of Fairy Tail as the Exceed, Happy.  
Lucy's knees wobbled as they struggled to hold her up. Though, that was quickly handled as she spun around to face a towering Alvarez soldier, warned by a worried screech.

Happy scanned the area below him. His job - as directed by Natsu and Erza - was to keep a look out for any allies in need... While also remaining close to the fire-breathing human that was his partner. Speaking of partners;  
 _'I wonder how Lushie's doing._ ' Happy turned slightly to gaze upon his guild mate. She was resting - and doing the one thing you shouldn't do in the middle of a fight: **_let down your guard_**.  
"LUSHIE! BEHIND YOU!"

Lucy gazed with horror at the man - beast! - in front of her. She started the rotation of her whip too late to defend herself. The Alvarez footman took her lowered guard and hesitated defence to his advantage, kicking her up before punching her across the field.   
Lucy gasped in conjunction with the blood bursting from her mouth as she hit a plane of rock jutting out from the terrain. Her braced arms gave out as soon as she hit the ground. Her breath echoed in her ears, drowning out everything around her. She slipped trying to kneel. Though she knew it was a crucial decision, Lucy took her time to relieve the dizziness that held her before staggering onto one knee leaning against the rock beside her. Huffing in pain, she stood and lent against the boulder to reprieve her protesting legs. Lucy gripped her left side above aching ribs, ' _probably cracked'_.   
Throwing her head against the rock, Lucy gazed at the man who threw her with pain gritted teeth. There was nothing she could do as the soldier grinned and started forward at a slow pace. Her magic was non-existent and she was too injured and exhausted to do anything physical. She knew Loke - the Zodiac King, Leo the Lion - couldn't come out of his gate on his own being worn out from an earlier fight. As a spear of magic formed in her attackers hands via a re-quip weaponry spell, Lucy let the memories of her nakama(1) flow over her. Lucy's eyes hardened to a glare as she grasped onto the last of her pride. She would not let anyone break her, even unto death and she will let anyone gazing at her know that. She was a Fairy Tail wizard and she will not go down like a coward!

Natsu Dragneel had heard Happy's shriek and had turned to face the direction Lucy's scent - overpowering ever other stench on the battle field - came from. A figurative Bullet pierced his heart, dropping it into his gut. There was his partner, his friend, his family, his _light_ ; on her last legs, about to leave him _for good._  
This wouldn't be like the Grand Magic Games where another version of Lucy dies instead. No, this would be the _real_ Lucy.   
"LUCY!" In a desperate bid to save her, he ran. Ran at his limit; rolling over fighting mages and dodging blasts of magic. The Alvarez soldier raised his spear as Natsu reached the 15 metre mark. The fire mage jumped as the weapon began its flight. The spear stopped - and blood flew. 

**Chapter 2: Rise of the Daemon**


End file.
